Christmas at Aunt's
by Sasusaku625
Summary: A story about a girl stuck in her aunt's house with interesting people to share her time with. Her twin cousins, a baby who thinks she's an artist and her secret crush. No romance involved and this summary sucks. The characters involved are just mere ocs. A christmas present for my watchers on dA since I can't upload it on there


She banged her head twice on the table, then one more for good measure. 'This is soooo boring!' She thought grumpily.

The adults had gone to the living room to talk about something. She didn't care. It was Christmas day and she was stuck at her aunt's house for the _whole _holiday. She pulled at her short ginger locks for lack of something to do.

Her chocolate coloured orbs roamed over the occupants of the room. Two five year olds, a three month year old and a fifteen year old like herself. The five year olds were staring at the television like hypnotized zombies, the six month year old was gnawing at her leg and the fifteen year old male was fast asleep.

She picked up the baby. "My leg is for walking not your chew toy, Gracie."She firmly told the giggling baby. "I can't imagine what would happen if you had more teeth…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She jumped as she heard a loud wail. "The TV crashed again!" Alice sighed. What did she ever do to deserve such pain? She silently groaned as she heard a scramble then footsteps coming toward her.

She looked down to see cousins staring at her.

"Alice, the TV crashed'"

She glared at the toddler. She wondered how they talked so fluently, just a few months ago they were mixing up words and such.

Her cousin matched her fierce stare. "Did you hear me?"

Alice closed her eyes. "Yes, I suspect that with that loud voice of yours you could wake the dead." Her gaze travelled to the sleeping handsome teen sprawled on the couch. "Except for him over there"

Her cousin ignored her and continued haughtily. "The TV's out, which means it's your turn to entertain us, Alice." "Yeah! What Jane said!" Jake backed up his sister. His golden messy hair and big cerulean eyes were false advertising on how evil this child was. And his sister wasn't better.

Alice returned her gaze to the two children before her. "I don't think so Miss Snooty-Booty and Co."

Instead of the sharp response Alice expected from Jane, she instead got a bubbly, but mischievous laugh in response. "Oh Alice..." She began. "It would be a shame if your mother knew who's the one responsible for the cake MIA last week." Jane ran her hand through her dark, wavy brown hair. A twinkle appeared in her big ice coloured eyes.

Alice gave a chocked gasp. "You wouldn't dare." She breathed.

"Oh really?" Was her response, accompanied by a small smirk on her cousin's freckled face. Alice calmed down. "Ok, you got me. What do you want?"

All traces of evilness dispersed from the kids face as Jake clasped his hands in joy. The picture of a child getting what they want. This was exactly what happened. His expression was mirrored by his twin sister.

"Sing us one of your songs!" Jake asked. Alice blinked. Did she just see sparkles in his eyes? She shook her head. 'Too much anime' she mentally chided herself.

"But I don't have any songs." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no. I know they're not you're songs; I just mean your funny versions of them! We love those!" His sister nodded in agreement.

"You mean my parodies?"

"Yeah, your parogies" Jane replied eagerly.

"Parodies, Jane. It has a'd' not a 'g'. Umm, what song?" She inquired.

"Ta!" Came a reply in sweet voice. Alice looked at the baby on her lap and chuckled. "I don't know of any song called 'Ta', Gracie"

Gracie wasn't paying attention anymore. She had her eyes set on the cake on the table before her.

"How about 'Santa's coming to town'?" Jane begged. "Please! I love that song!"

An evil smirk threatened to lace itself across Alice's lips. 'Payback.' She thought. She smiled sweetly at the twins. "Of course I will." As she plotted she failed to notice the baby now reaching towards her sweet objective. "So what are you waiting for?"

"Shhh. I'm starting now." Alice started to hum the song and thought of the changes she'll make to it. Across the room eyelids cracked open to reveal emerald eyes covered slightly by unkempt ebony hair. Adrian let out a soft yawn and continued to listen to the sweet melody that woke him up. He sat up and his green orbs landed on his secret crush's face and he saw mischievousness wrote all over her face. He straightened up and watched silently.

His actions did not go unnoticed by his fellow teen. She gave him a small wink and he smirked. This'll be entertaining.

Alice started. Her voice was smooth as silk and beautiful.

"_**He doesn't see you when you're sleeping, he doesn't know when you're awake…"**_

Jane protested. "That's not how it starts!" Her response from Alice was a hand over her mouth. Alice continued with a livelier tone, finally making the smirk reveal itself. Jake eyes widened. 'Uh, oh' He thought. He knew that look.

"_**Unless he's a big fat stalker so run! Evacuate!"**_

Alice was enjoying the confusion on their faces.

"_**Oh, you better watch out, you better run fast! You better not pout 'cause he's stalking your ass. Santa **__**Claus ain't coming to town..."**_

Alice stopped. She felt that, that was enough to scare them, or possibly scar them too. She looked at the twins horrified faces. By now Jane was shaking violently, Jake was paralyzed, Adrian was laughing his ass off and Gracie had a hold on a small chunk of the cake in her tiny, chubby hands. Alice held a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles, but failed miserably. Her whole body vibrated with her laughter, making Gracie grab a hold of her shirt.

Alice stopped laughing and Gracie let go of her and inspected Alice's brown stained shirt in the form of tiny hand prints. Gracie now reached for another part of the cake, deciding that Alice's white shirt with a simple black '_Alice'_ embroidered at the front of it needed more colours. Her hand now covered in green and brown icing started to draw baby scribbles along Alice's shirt.

Alice froze and slowly looked down at the cake covered baby and her icing covered shirt. A horrified gasp escaped her lips and an equally horrified whisper followed.

"That was my favourite shirt."


End file.
